Shades of Grey
by luvxxendless
Summary: Because when it comes down to it, everyone is just another shade of grey. There are no winners, no losers. Just broken dreams, and broken people. Rated T because THG. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**D****isclaimer:**_

_I don't own anything from THG. Those belong to Suzanne Collins. I only own my OC's & Ideas._

_**%%**_

She was beautiful.

She was always beautiful. Even now, as I watched the life drain out of her blue eyes, she was stunning. My hand gripped hers tightly, knowing that was what she would want me to do, what she would do herself, had she the power. But she didn't. She was always the delicate one of the two of us. Weak, my mother always said. Not fit for a person like myself. Too frail, too sickly, too 'poor', too this, too that. When I looked at her, I saw the perfect form humans were supposed to take; I saw beauty and innocence. I saw livelihood.

And now she was leaving. Her eyelids were drooping. She gave me a smile, and whispered something. I nearly missed it, but fortunately, I did not.

"I love you," A smile graced her lips for a final time, "You'll take care of her. Promise."

My voice was catching in my throat. I almost lost it. But knowing that she was a mere seconds away from death, I forced myself to speak, to smile back at her, to promise her.

"I will. I love you."

She gave me one last smile, and I literally watched the life leave her body. Her eyes, a split second ago were sparkling with love and life, dimmed out, almost as though someone turned the switch off. A single tear escaped my eye, one that I know will not be lonely for long. My hand never let go of hers, while the other reached to close her eyelids. I stayed there, clutching her hand in both of mine, for a long time. I'm not quite sure how long, actually, because by the time I was forced to leave, the rest of her body was cold; only her hand was kept warm by mine. But the time does come, and I do let go of her.

As I left the room, after covering her with a light blue sheet, her favourite colour, I was met by a timid nurse. I could tell she had been waiting for a while; all of them were, probably. She asked me whether I wanted to see _her_. I hesitated, before answering yes. The nurse sent me a sympathetic smile, before leading me to meet my daughter. It took quite a bit of strength not to call the thing a murderer.

I walked numbly behind the nurse. The reality of the situation had not quite hit me yet. Finally, I found myself standing still, as the nurse held open a door for me. I did not move for a while, before finally stepping inside the room at the doctor's prompt.

She, the doctor, did not look as sympathetic as the nurse. Instead, she was busy walking around the room, barking out instructions to the rest of the medical personnel, and looking generally occupied. She turned to spare me a glance, and I caught her rolling her eyes as she took in my shell-shocked appearance and stance. How pathetic I must have looked to her; a 17-years old Capitol boy, who just lost the girl of his dreams.

"Would you like to hold her? Or . . . you know, see her?" the doctor asked me impatiently.

I nodded briefly, and watched as she reached to pull up a bundle of clothes from one of the cribs, balancing it carefully in her arms, before beckoning me forward.

I cautiously approached the two of them, daring only to peek at it.

It looked very little like her mother, at first glance. The jet black hair resembled mine, the nose did as well. I couldn't see her eyes, but unless those were deep blue under her eyelids, she was the female infant version of me. If it wasn't for my promise to take care of her, I knew that I would have turned around and walked right out. But I promised.

Gingerly and awkwardly, I stretched my arms out for her, and the doctor gently placed her on them. The woman proceeded to adjust my arms, until she was sure _it _was safe. The doctor stepped away, but I could hear her whispering something to the nurses, right before she left. There were five other cribs in the room, and another nurse or two, but in that moment, it felt as though it was me and this alien thing in my arms.

I couldn't tell you then that this alien would become my life, my friend, my only true joy till the day I left this world. Till the day I left her.

**_%%_**

**_A/N:_**

_Hello THG fandom! I'm new here, but I hope you enjoyed this regardless!_

_Please review and tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue._

_Thanks for reading!_

_xoxo, _

_Lillian_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

** _A/N:_**

_Hey guys! _

_Long time, no see, right? I know, I've been pretty horrible with things. But you see, it was exam season, and exam season is death season. _

_BUT! _

_Exam season is now over! Yaay! So I just wanted to post this to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about you. _

_I am currently working on new chapters, so be on the look-out for updates in the next couple of weeks. I'm personally super excited to get back to writing because, well, I MISS it!  
><em>

_Love you all!  
><em>

_xoxo,_

_Lillian_


End file.
